


The emerald waters know.

by Caliope96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-T, Shameless Smut, and then it will try to make you crazy, but no one is perfect, the pit helped Ra's, the pit is good, the pit knows, trans man, trans!Ra's al Ghul, trans!Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/pseuds/Caliope96
Summary: I had this idea of Ra's being trans and instead of the shots and treatments trans mans need, the Lazarus pit changes him in the man he knew he was since the beginning. Hence the tittle. The waters know.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The emerald waters know.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me this and I said COOL I'll jus make some pillow talk because I'm bad at writing sex. Several minutes later: welp, I already started, might as well finish it. Maximum effort. Hope I did it fine, but if you're trans and you find it imsulting I apologize.

“It’s already time Ra’s.” The voice said inside of his mind and he followed its desaire. He could admit to himself that the Lazarus pit, even if help full to his needs, made him remember those times. He despised them with all his might. He entered the cavern where the pit was custodied by some of the warriors he choosed.

  
He took of his clothes, the jewerly he used as a confort and the weapons he hidded in his person. He passed a hand by the scars in his chest, he could still remember the self-inflicted pain, one that he'll always choose in the behalf of who he is. The scars that he gained during his training, when he was abducted and tortured so many years ago it feels like a memory of a different life.

  
He walked into the pit, untill the only thing of himself outside the emerald waters was half of his face. He didn’t need to drown in the waters for them to work, but he prefered to. To remember the wrong steps he comitted. And especially those days he would NEVER live again.

  
He remembered the time when he was a woman, when he was sold as a child wife no less, how his… husband raped him when he couldn’t protect himself. The only good thing that worthless worm left him was his first son. A boy eager to learn the art of the sword and war. A heir, who died sooner than he should. 

  
When he emerged from the waters, screaming in pain because of the properties of the pit (the one that gave him his name, that transformed him in to the man he was always supposed to be, that guided him in the beggining to become a leader) he remembered when he took a sword and sliced the man who dare to touch him and the terror in his eyes as his life extinguished.

  
He knew he couldn’t stay any longer. He took his son and run away to a cave in the dessert. Thinking himself and his son safe he investigated the cave, a snake suddenly appeared injecting him it’s venom. When he though he was about to die, he fell in the pit. Scared but prepared to face whatever was necessary. The pit knew, it knew he was a man despite his body and his name. And so healed him. And transformed him. Gave him his name and the souls of fallen warriors and Martial artists. They teached him everything he needed for the faith that a guarded him. It took years, it took him blood, it took him his first son. But in the end, it was worth it. He had everything he needed now. And he wasn’t going to let anyone take it from him.

  
…..

  
A week happened, when he needed one of the most skilled assasins in the planet. And one of the most expensives, too. But not too expensives for someone with his money and resources.

  
Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke one of his most outstanding students, he had to admit. The objective was silenced in less than 6 hours and so, Wison found himself in the quarters of the devil's head.

  
“Mister Wilson, thanks for your assistence. Would you like to share a glass of wine?”  
Slade knew an opportunity when he sees one. He hasn’t survive so long as a mercenary in vain. So he accepted, and when the first glass became 2, he lost his mask and guantlets. By the fith, Ra’s had already taken his own green cloak. By the 8? They both were already taking the other one clothes apart.

  
Kisses were not needed when they were fighting the other one into submission. None of them were especially sensitive in their chests, but it was not the only erogenous zone they could play with. Deciding it was already time for the sexual act to start, Ra’s took Slades’s leg and opened them so he could get confortable in between. He started with the softest kiss to Slades’ clitoris before he bite it as softly as the kiss. Slade gave a soft purr when he saw the head of the demon in his knees giving him some oral. Yeah, it was a delightfull picture he was planning on reciprocate soon.

  
Ra’s used his spit as lube to introduce 2 of his fingers in Slade’s pussy. It was warm and slippery already, a long time in missions could do that to the best of the warriors. Changing his fingers for his tounge, Ra’s started to please himself. And because Slade understood so well he chaged positions so they both could lap at the other pussy with abandon. It was a fight in between 2 stoic and stubborn who would not leave their work until the other succumbed to pleasure. It was in that moment Ra’s stopped all togheter and called for one of his mans. This one has been choosed not by his skills as a warrior.

He will only be a penis they both could use as they please and tomorrow be executed to avoid the man to get some kinf of leverage in one of them.

  
Because he was a good host, he prepares Slade’s pussy with some oils (‘really old man? Shit tons of money and you use Olive oíl for this’, ‘its propertie as lubricant is the reason is being used, there is no need for you to be underprepared. And I though I erased for good your crudeness of speech’, ‘you’ll never ‘cure it’’) and did a sign to the unnamed man to get closer. He opened Slade’s legs and his labia she the man could en ter easier un till the tip of his penis was pressing Slade’s womb entrance. The man started pounding as hard and as fast as he could, and it did impresos Slade but he needed more to cum.

  
Noticing the predicamento, Ra’s offered his pussy for Slade’s mouth to do something more appealing than speak. After what appearaed an hour or so, the man was cumming inside of Slade but he was still far from cumming, so he started to pound himself in the man’s cock, making him over stimulate (the man was there to please, not to be pleased. So if Slade wanted to cum his brains out, this bastard better deliever), and after some minutes Slade came, not as hard as he would’ve like but still was good to scratch that itch.

  
Meanwhile Ra’s was still enjoying Slade’s well trained mouth untill he came directly on Slade’s face. He then proceeded to kiss him, so he could taste himself in the mercenary. Once the kiss finished, the man asked for permission to enter him. He gave his autorización and so the man, already tired of his first orgasm, entered and pounded Ra’s with all his might. He knew he was not going to survive the night if he couldn’t make the Master come more than twice. Slade decided to finger himself and took some of the sperm in his pussy to give it to Ra’s. It was probably the sexiest thing the unnamed man had ever seen and he got even more bigger inside of Ra’s. He kept pounding and hitting the spot that made Master shudder so slightly he couldn’t have seen it if he blinked. And like that Ra’s came first and then the man filling him.

  
This routine continue un till it was already morning. And so, Ra’s Al Ghul and Slade Wilson were cover es in cum and each other love juices. In the floor laid the man that gave them his penis for the nigh. Neck sliced so he would never speak of that night.

  
Hours later, after a bath and a break fast, Slade left infinty Island, promisinf himself he’ll came as soon as his next job finished. Who knew, maybe he even bring Richard to play this time. Or probably Jason. Or maybe Ra’s will le D him Timothy this time. 


End file.
